Slave To The Moon
by KenzieClawz
Summary: Being shipped to Scotland and meeting her second family became something Andii Wolf had grown to be annoyed with. Now, she has to deal with 5 vampires during her life as your typical American werewolf. Follow the young beast in her journey into falling for an immortal and dealing with her animalistic deeds all at the same time. To top it off, there is a crazed hunter after her!


**A/N: Hey! I am new to all this Fanfiction stuff so please...be as nice as you guys can! ^^;;. You guys can refer to me as Kenzie or Kenny, either way is fine. **

**I do not own The Little Vampire**

**Review/Comment! ;)**

* * *

Andii Evangeline Wolf

Fidgeting with my choker, I glanced out of the plane window to sink in the features of Scotland. Everything was so...green and camoflauged by either a thick forest or a bustling street. On the bright side, a gorgeous ocean sprung out around the country. I missed home already. Though I knew nothing would've stopped my mother from shipping me over to dad. She said the visit could create a fine line of bonding with my dad that I haven't seen in over 7 years. To top it off, I had to spend some nice quality time with my darling father's new wife. Dottie, and their son _and _my half-brother, Tony. I never even met my 'second' family as my mother calls it. I may act like a bitch the first time, but soon they'll realize that's how I always start my friendships and relationships.

"Miss Wolf, would you like some more lemonade?" One of the flight attendants asked me in a sickening sweet tone. I smirked when she used my last name from my mom's maiden name rather than Thompson. That's how I _loved _it.

"No, thank you," I humbly replied, shaking my head.

Yup, first damn class considering how rich my mother was. Trust me, I am not a spoiled brat. I actually punch those people. So, to take up time, I'd like to tell you about my odd self!

The name's Andii Evangeline Wolf Thompson and yes, I know I have the name of a famous punk/emo/rock (just spelt differently) lead singer of a very creative band, but that's not who we're talking about. We're talking about a 15 year-old teenage girl who has her own mixed up Hannah Montana world. The way you see me at first is some rebelious, mindless delinquent, but when that full moon comes up next week you'll see a famous popstar. Haha, no. What you will confront is a sexy, but hideous monster called a femal lycan. Or as many call a werewolf. Think it's to fantasy balistic and mythical, oh you'll see what the future has in store with me in it because I won't be afraid to do some throat-slitting.

If you're thinking about Twilight stupidity shape-shifters (A/N: I shit you guys not) then make sure you snatch that right of your brain. I don't turn into a full wolf when I get angry, nor do I fight sparkling vampires. I shift into a wolf on a full moon, like real ones! My eyes change into half frosty blue and half gold. I can eat whatever meat I want. Human or not. I bust out my fangs on both my top and bottom teeth, two sets my buck teeth is in between them (upper) and two sets for my canines (lower). My hands can turn in a furry beast with claws and my ears get dwarf pointy with fur! Lastly, I howl because you know why? I am predator version of a dog.

Secondly, my wolf is from blood-line, from my mom. My father never knew about anything of this supernatural world we exist in. Meaning for the next year, no going wolverine unless I'm hidden.

You obviously now have pictured what I look like with your wild imaginations as a teen wolf. Now, here's what many will see. Long dirty blonde hair, wavy, and tousled. Green eyes. Light tan skin and plump pink lips. My mother and father made me heart, a bit oval shaped head, cute small button nose, and almond shaped eyes. Pretty much the decents and the normality. I stood at 5'5, with a bustier bust than my small perky chest. My legs made most of my height too, crooked smile, and dimples below the corners of my mouth. I had a beautiful, refined eye tattoo going down the corner of my right eye to the apples of my cheek. I had no piercing whatsoever because...you know what silver is for my kind. It's a hellish object. I could only withstand a couple of minutes with it until it starts burning the living shit out of me.

Hearing the intercome about the landing, I sat back, buckled up and waited to meet this new family of mine.

* * *

"Where is he?" I mumbled, checking my dog pictured watch. Tacky, I know.

I have been standing at this exact same spot for an hour and I am getting impatient. You don't want to get near me when I'm impatient! I french-tipped nails dug into my palms as I took a deep breath. For the time being, I was eavesdropping on some conversations. I swear for people out of America into an old-fashioned country like this, there are some filthy gossip to be spoken in and about. I justified each scent that hit my nose, sweet, salty, bitter, and sour. The main 4 taste buds! The last ugliest thing about the full moon day is that the entire 24 hours, I cannot see anything but black and white. Grah!

"Dandy Andii?" An awfully familiar voice and name rang into my highly-sensitive ears from behind. I winced at such a frequency murdering my eardrums. Swiftly turning around, my whole face and attitude lit up.

"Dad!" I gasped, juming into the grown man's arms. Tears streaked down my face at the heart-warming reunion. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Ands. It's been to long," I heard him sniffle at my shoulder. Letting him go, I nodded rigidly.

"Yes, you never came to visit," I sulked, smiling humorlessly and shaking my head.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. The company, Dottie and Tony, and the whole moving around thing has been hectic and I haven't gotton any spare time," He explained as apologizing specks entered his eyes.

"Yeah, me and mom understand," I nodded, pulling the luggage handel up.

"So how's your mother holding up?" My dad asked hesitantly, me chuckling at his insecurity.

"She's doing good. She just had her fashion line launched in New York. Many already started pre-ordering," I mocked a snobby tone and flipped my hair. We started walking in some random direction that I knew would be the parking lot.

"Well, I am glad that you two are having a nice life back in Utah," He agreed and luckily found the car. Fucking heels were like being stabbed repeatedly through an extremely stretchy, but hard object into my soles. Popping the tunk open, I threw my luggage in helplessly at a very easy strength that my dad cringed. "Woah, working out in the gym, much?"

"Nawh, I guess, it's just part of my nature to be a strong girl," I said as if it were nothing and shrugged.

"Maybe it is. Got it from your old man," He joked, trying to flex his biceps. I laughed while climbing into the passenger's seat. Er..what the hell. Isn't the passenger's spot suppose to be here? Oh wait, we're in Scotland! I totally forgot!

Not.

"Wait...this is the driver's seat."

My dad howled in humor and pointed to the other side. "I know, I was confused the first time too."

Opposite sides. That is a change. I walked through the front and into the right spot, buckling in and sighing tiredly. Ugh, I hate jet lag! I always have!

"So what, are the lanes different here too?" He gave me a smirk as we drove out of the parking garage. "From that look, I am guessing that's a yes!"

"Tony is really excited to meet you," He decided to bring up a new topic. I smiled proudly.

"Who isn't?" I outgoingly scoffed and puffed my wild hair up. "But, the feeling is mutual too. I really want to meet my half-brother."

"That's good! Dottie too," He added and I cleared my throat, forcing a smile out.

"Really?" I mostly stated than asked politely.

"Uh..yeah, she even made you dinner for tonight."

I almost barfed. A stranger? Make dinner? _For me_? Nuh-uh. "Dad...I sort of ate a lot on the plane."

"Oh..okay then. I guess you could eat it tomorrow. It's a very good steak, Tony's favorite too," He tried to cheer up my apetite.

"Hehehe...did you mention to her, I'm a vegetarian?" I lied, my stomach spasming at such a thought. Okay. Gross. Me? Vegetarian? Honey, I was born to live in the wilderness and I am a fucking carnivorious beast. As much as steak sparked my hungry animalistic side, I wasn't taking any trust chances.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry pumpkin. I should've mentioned that earlier to her," He tsk'd and I wanted to end the bomboarding talking so I gazed around the outside of the car.

Farms, grass, enormous houses, hills, forests...more grass...more enormous houses. Is it just me or is the sight-seeing becoming repetitive? Now, I wanted to see some animals, but all I was rewarded with was ranch mammals. Joy. The untamed ones must be in the forest. Yeah..I am sure my dad and Dottie wouldn't mind if I go woodland free-ranging tonight.

No! You promised mother, for the next year that all the wolf innuedo stuff was to be pretended it wasn't even real! How though? I've been like that for 6 years!

Pulling my earbuds out and into my ears, I laid back on the soft leather and closed my eyes. I hope dad doesn't take this the wrong way, but, I want to go home already.

* * *

**A/N: Good? Bad? Leave a lovely comment/review! **

**~KenzieClawz ;3**


End file.
